The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to a docking apparatus and method used in conjunction with information handling system portable devices such as a notebook computer, personal digital assistant (PDA), and gaming console.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Typically, portable devices such as notebook computers are not able to offer the same range of functionality as desktop computers. The functionality may include a choice of a wide range of peripherals such as optical disk drives, additional power sources, I/O ports or multimedia components. A common strategy to offer an increase in the functionality of the portable notebook computer without incurring a penalty in the weight and/or the size of the portable notebook computer is to use an optional docking station.
The docking station is basically an interconnecting structure designed to be left in place on a home or office desktop computer. The portable notebook computer may be removably connected to the docking station by engaging or mating means such as mating plugs, latches, hooks or sockets attached to the portable notebook computer and the associated docking station. The docking station is typically connected to external desktop peripheral devices, such as a monitor, keyboard and mouse, which typically remain in place on the desktop workstation. Disposed within the docking station housing are various components that serve to operatively connect devices when the portable notebook computer is plugged into the docking station. However, the docking station is typically not provided with a processor. Instead when the portable notebook computer is “docked” in this manner, the processor of the portable notebook computer is utilized in the resulting desktop computer workstation and the desktop keyboard, monitor and mouse are used in any subsequent desktop computing tasks. After these tasks are completed, the portable computer can simply be unplugged from the docking station and carried away for use in its usual self-contained laptop mode. Therefore, the function of a docking station is to effect connection between the portable computer and various pieces of ancillary or peripheral devices without the need for individual cable connections to the portable computer, thereby facilitating the conversion of the portable computer between its laptop mode of operation and a desktop mode of operation.
As is well known, there are many types and styles of docking stations, such as port replicators, enhanced port replicators, mini-docks, full docking stations, and cable docks, all of which provide an interface with the portable notebook computer to enhance its functionality. Docking stations typically support horizontal positioning of the portable notebook computer for docking.
Today, due to advances in chip technology the information handling system portable devices such as notebook computers are getting smaller, lighter and more powerful with each new generation. Present generation of ‘ultra portable’ notebook computers weigh less than 3 pounds and are less than an inch thick. Typically, these ultra thin, ultra portable notebook computers are not able to offer the same range of functionality as the full size notebook computers and/or desk top computers. Using an optional media slice module may extend the functionality of the ultra thin portable notebook computer. FIG. 1 illustrates a traditional media slice module 105.
The media slice module 105 may be viewed as a portable version of the traditional docking station. The media slice module 105 typically weighs only about 1–2 pounds, and is operable to detachably dock to an information handling system portable device 101 (also referred to as a portable notebook computer, notebook computer, portable device, laptop computer, PDA or gaming console). Like the traditional docking station, the media slice 105 is typically not provided with a processor. However, unlike the traditional docking station, which is generally left in place on a home or office desktop computer, the media slice 105 is typically designed to be as equally portable as the portable device 101. That is, while the portable device 101 and the media slice 105 are docked they are designed to be a portable unit and operate as one integrated portable computer providing increased functionality.
The size and shape of the media slice module 105 shown substantially resembles a rectangular prism having a length L, a height H and a depth D. In one example, the media slice module 105 is approximately 10.8″ long, 0.8″ high and 9.3″ deep. The exact dimensions may vary depending of the manufacturer. The shape and size of the media slice module 105 is typically consistent with that of the portable device 101, with the dimensions of the media slice module 105 slightly exceeding those of the portable device 101 to enable a snug fit when docked. In a docked position the front, rear, left and right edge surfaces of the portable device 101 are substantially included within with the corresponding front, rear, left and right edge surfaces of the media slice module 105. As described herein, references to the front, rear, left and right are relative to the front, rear, left and right of the portable device 101.
The media slice module 105 includes a substantially planar top section 110 to receive a bottom section 102 of the portable device 101, a pair of moveable rear latches 120 positioned approximately at each corner of the rear edge, an electrical connector 130 for electrically coupling the media slice module 105 to the portable device 101, and a pair of fixed front latches 140 positioned approximately at each corner of the front edge.
Each moveable latch in the pair of moveable rear latches 120 typically includes a spring mechanism (not shown). When a lateral force, which is substantially parallel to the planar top section 110, is applied to the moveable latch, it causes a slight movement of the latch thereby increasing the tension in the spring mechanism. The lateral force is withdrawn when the pair of moveable rear latches 120 ‘latch on’, ‘snap on’ or ‘dock to’ a pair of matching slots (not shown), which are typically included on the bottom section 102 of the portable device 101. When properly docked, the pair of moveable rear latches 120 return to their normal position and the spring mechanism loses the tension. Each fixed latch in the pair of fixed front latches 140 is fixed and does not move when a lateral force is applied. Also, there is no spring mechanism associated with the fixed latch.
To properly dock the portable device 101 to the media slice module 105, the user is required to toe the front of the device into the pair of fixed front latches 140 to latch and then lower the back of the device onto the pair of moveable rear latches 120 and press to latch. FIG. 1 also illustrates the device 101 being aligned at an angle relative to the media slice module 105 to achieve the toe in. This process is similar to putting on a shoe where the front portion of the foot is toed into the front of the shoe first and then the heel portion of the foot is lowered into the shoe to fit snugly. A pair of release latches 150 is independently operable to release each of the pair of moveable rear latches 120 to undock the portable device 101 from the media slice module 105.
However, present docking mechanisms are not easy to use for users and often results in causing damage to the media slice module 105 and/or the portable device 101. For example, users often place the portable device 101 vertically on the media slice module 105 rather than at an angle (that is, attempt docking without toeing in), thereby leaving one or both of the pair of fixed front latches 140 unlatched. The user is often frustrated since the media slice module 105 fails to operate in the apparently docked position due to the improper latching. In some cases, to remedy the situation the user may forcibly press the portable device 101 vertically on the media slice module 105 (without toeing in), thereby potentially causing permanent damage to the latching components of the portable device 101.
Therefore, a need exists to improve the docking techniques for portable devices. More specifically, a need exist to develop a docking apparatus and method for an improved docking between the media slice module and the portable device. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide tools and techniques for an improved docking station for a portable information handling system absent the disadvantages found in the prior methods discussed above.